YuYu Hakusho Battle of The Jewel
by BluAyu
Summary: ((Rewritten))When a deadly but valuable jewel is stolen, it's up to the Reikai Tentai to get it back. Only Asmera and her cat demon friend Madessia can stop the thieves. With the help from the two newest Detectives...the Tentai's on their biggest case yet
1. Episode One

**YuYu Hakusho Battle of the Jewel**

**Dentri Tomiko  
**  
_((Hey you guys! I deleted my older fanfiction YuYu Hakusho Battle of the Jewel, and am completely starting over. This storyline is completely different than the last one since the fact that I've seen more of the series and know what happens at the end. This is dedicated to Becca and everyone else who read this former fanfiction. Hopefully this redone will be better than the last one. The first chapter is slightly the same, but read it anyway!! Read and Review))_  
  
Summary: When a mysterious jewel is stolen for the power of immortality, it's up to the Reikai Tentai to stop the mysterious Team Toguro….wait Team Toguro? Is Toguro back from the dead or is this a setup? Only Asmereldia Diazmore and her partner Madessia who's a cat demon with a bloody past can stop the chaos and insanity. But will Asmera actually find more than her missing brother Hittoro who's path has gone missing?  
  
Episode One Reunited and Genkai's Heir  
  
"Aw c'mon, Keiko! It was a stupid dream, I should've even mentioned it!" screamed Yusuke Urameshi who was being dragged by his childhood friend Keiko Yukimura.

"Yusuke, we had the same dream!!! Don't you think that's a little bit odd?" pointed out Keiko

. "Odd, I'd say. Nice to see you Urameshi," said a voice.

"What the heck you too Kuwabara?" screamed Yusuke.

Kuwabara nodded.  
"Yep, I couldn't deny the fact that I got the jitters when-"he began.

He got hit in the head by a brown haired woman who eyes were annoyed.

"You idiot, it was MY sixth sense who told you to go. Stop taking credit for my work," said Shizuru Kuwabara.

"You guys are here too, this is most definitely not a coincidence," said a soft voice.

Kurama and a rather annoyed Hiei was beside him.

"Welcome back everyone!" exclaimed a cheery voice.

"Okay Botan, just come out already and tell us what the heck is going on here!" replied Yusuke rolling his eyes.

"I know I said the Reikai Tentai was no longer but the fact is times are desperate," said Botan.

"Aren't they always?" muttered Hiei.

"That's not the point Hiei, the point is someone has stolen the Immortal Jewel, Toguro escaped Limbo….and is back….someway," said Botan grimly."You gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"No joke Yusuke, this is serious, and we need all of you in this next tournament," said Botan.

"Feh, another artifact that's stolen, I'll save you the trouble and leave. I have no use for silly games, especially this kind of game," said Hiei, walking off.

"You can't Hiei!! This team needs you!" screamed Botan.

"Tell Koenma I backed out of such a-"began Hiei, he was cut off by hitting into someone.

Hiei glanced up and who he slammed into, she had marine eyes that gleamed beautifully and her hair was raven black and at the moment was tightly braided and spiked leather clasp held the braid together.

"You are?" sneered Hiei.

"Midget, let's leave it to, someone you don't want to mess with," replied the girl.

"Someway to introduce yourself," muttered Kuwabara.

The girl glared at the crowd before her.

"Yusuke Urameshi, "she said pointing to Yusuke.

"That's me, and who the heck are you?" asked Yusuke.

"Diazmore, Asmereldia-but if you want to keep your head on that neck of yours, you call me Asmera," replied the girl.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," muttered Yusuke.

"And why are you here and what's this have to do with Yusuke?" asked Keiko.

"Keep it to my mother is his sensei, and I'm not leaving until I get a full challenge. If he's worthy of her respect and power-he'll have my respect and I'll help you fight for that precious immortal jewel," said Asmera, smirking.

Yusuke grinned. "Fine, I'll except your challenge…stand back everyone this is gonna get messy," he said.

Asmera grinned.  
"We'll see about that Yusuke," she muttered.Yusuke ran and aimed a punch for Asmera who dodged going past him making him fall to the ground. Yusuke quickly got up, only to hit the floor again by a Spirit Gun.

"What the-"began Kuwabara.

"She's fast, she might be a demon," said Kurama.

"Not at all fox boy, I'm a pure human, but a little different," called out Asmera, flying into the sky, landing on a branch to a tree.

"Dammit," muttered Yusuke.

"C'mon Yusuke fight back, Genkai didn't train you for nothing," said Asmera, leaning against the tree. "

And what do you have to do with Genkai?" asked Yusuke, jumping up into the air.

Asmera smirked. "I'm her daughter Yusuke Urameshi," she replied.  
  
((A/N: See I told you it was sorta like the original first chapter, maybe a bit more detailed and planned this time ne?

Becca: Planned….feh as if…it was written so many times on notebook paper…

Amara: You don't have to go into detail Tomodachi.

Becca: Gah, speaking of which I need to actually finish up a fic…I promised to set that as a goal.

Amara Glares  
Amara: You also promised me and Koenma/Botan lemon….and I asked you to do that in February 2004….

Becca Looks Innocently at Amara

Becca: You didn't give me a time limit.

Amara looks darkly….in that Yami Possessed way

Amara: Asmera can change that……))


	2. Episode Two

** Episode Two **

** Hiei's Defense and the Past**

****

Yusuke got punched in the stomach hard, making him fly to the ground.  
  
"YUSUKE!" screamed Keiko, running over to him.  
  
"Adoptive daughter to be exact," said Asmera.  
  
"You-YOU IMPOSTER!" screamed Kuwabara.  
  
Asmera have Kuwabara a death glare that would've made anyone wish that they were far, far, away from this girl. Kuwabara backed away like a scared child who just got burnt by fire for the first time.  
  
Hiei took out his katana.  
  
"I'll deal with this nonsense," he hissed.  
  
Asmera smirked. "Save me some time midget, know your place in line….you're not worth my power or time," she said.  
  
"**_Nobody _**tells me my place!" Hiei roared.  
  
Both Hiei and Asmera made a move to tear off each other's head….in the end Hiei ran past Asmera making the sleeve to her purple shirt fall off her arm. Hiei was frozen and the bandana that covered his jagan eye was in pieces…  
  
"Nice try," said Asmera, holding up the spiked clasp that had held her tightly braided hair together.  
Hiei stumbled to the ground glaring at his enemy.  
  
Asmera's hair undid it's self, falling a little bit below her waist.  
  
Her eyes gleamed as she spoke, "I'm telling the truth, I'm Genkai's adoptive daughter, over my past issues, but….my past is nothing to be mettled in as I warn you now. I'll help you find the immortal jewel over the fact, Toguro is my problem just as well as yours and for completely different reasons."  
  
"She's in you guys….she'll help us, I know…that punch….it was Genkai all over again," said Yusuke, slowly getting up with the help of Keiko.  
  
"Wha-?" was Kuwabara's reply.  
  
Asmera grinned.  
  
"Yusuke, you're not to bad yourself…you held back that's for sure," she said.  
  
Yusuke laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah, no biggie….I just don't think you mom would want me killing her only daughter. Speaking of she never mentions you," he said.  
  
"I ran away for sometime, so she might've…disowned me by now….it was a month before she met you Yusuke," Asmera replied.  
  
"Why did you run?" asked Botan.  
  
Asmera's fist her clenched…her nails digging into her pale skin. "That is something, I…I refuse to talk about," said Asmera walking off.  
"Such a strange girl she is." commented Kurama.  
  
Hiei merely glared as she walked away.

* * *

"Okay Genkai open up!" exclaimed Yusuke, pounding on the door to her dojo.  
  
Genkai silently slid open the door letting the Reikai Tentai in.  
  
"What have you come for?" she asked, as she poured some tea for each member.  
"Have you ever had a daughter?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Genkai looked startled for a moment. "What makes you think that?" she asked, calming herself.  
  
"Because someone by the name of Asmera Diazmore claimed to be your adoptive daughter," said Kurama.  
  
Genkai finished serving tea and sat down.  
  
"So Asmera's came back for revenge hm? Yes, you are correct; Asmera is my adoptive daughter," she replied.  
  
"How could you adopt a mean girl like her?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Don't put it against her. She's had a rough past," replied Genkai.  
  
"Rough past?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Yes, worse than yours Hiei…she has nobody but her brother now…and her brother disappeared," said Genkai.  
  
"Brother? She never mentioned-"began Yusuke.  
  
"Of course she didn't. Asmera can't even have the courage without emotionally stabbing herself to say his name..," finished off Genkai.  
  
"What was his name?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Hittoro, he was taken away from Asmera when she was eleven years old….her family was already dead over a murderer unknown. I took her in, but she was desperate to find her brother. Asmera had only one friend who stayed here at this very dojo….that friend had to leave afterward, and that's when news about Hittoro came. I told Asmera she wouldn't have a chance to win him back from the evils of the past. But she didn't listen, she ran off to find the only family she had left," said Genkai."It must've been a lonesome life," said Kurama.  
  
Genkai nodded. "Yes, I trained her…she's more powerful than Yusuke…but Yusuke's slightly a demon so their powers possibly match in combat. She's quite anti-social until you get to know her," she said  
  
"Go find her, take her to the house," muttered Kurama.

* * *

"Hn," replied Hiei, jumping off into the night.  
  
Asmera lie on the top of a school roof looking at the silvery stars that glowed in the evening sky.  
  
Something fast and black ran above her, and Asmera quickly sat up.  
  
"Midget, is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Hn."  
Hiei stepped out of the shadows, his face showing no emotion at all.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Asmera, standing up.  
  
"You were going to sleep here am I correct?" asked Hiei.  
  
Asmera nodded. "Nowhere else to go," she replied.  
  
"Come," Hiei said, grabbing Asmera's arm.  
  
They dashed from the roof of the school into the woods.  
  
"Where exactly are you taking me?" Asmera asked.  
  
Hiei didn't reply but led her to a stone built house that was two levels…the creek in the back yard flowed making her feel relaxed.  
  
"Kurama's place, I live here too…Kurama said to bring you here to stay," Hiei finally replied.  
  
"I'm not intruding am I?" Asmera asked.  
  
"Stay out of everybody's way and you won't be," replied Hiei.  
  
Asmera was led inside, Hiei flipped on the lights to the livingroom.  
  
Asmera glanced at the surroundings before her.  
  
"It's bigger on the inside than the outside," she said.  
  
Hiei smirked. "Looks can be deceiving," he said. There was a long silence.  
  
"If you want to eat, eat….help yourself you don't have to ask. Kurama obviously wants us to share rooms so I'll show you my room," Hiei said.  
  
Asmera was led up stairs by Hiei, who walked down the hall and then opened the last door on the right.  
  
"Last door on the right, remember that," Hiei said.  
  
Asmera nodded, walking in.  
  
Everything was dark…black or red…an occasional blue here and there….  
  
Asmera stumbled in the room; she felt her way around the place for a lamp.  
  
"Hn…Pathetic" muttered Hiei.  
A lamp was turned on by Hiei; it was dim but at least Asmera wouldn't stumble.  
  
Asmera opened the black curtains revealing the night sky.  
  
"I prefer it dark in here," said Hiei.  
  
"Well it's my room too, god it's not like it's broad daylight," snapped Asmera.  
  
Hiei placed his katana on the bed and walked off.  
  
Asmera soon followed to get something to eat.  
  
"So tell me, what's up with you and your hate for Toguro?" asked Hiei.  
  
"My past isn't something to be mettled in midget," snapped Asmera.  
  
"I do have a name Asmera," said Hiei.  
  
"You never gave it," said Asmera a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
"It's Hiei," replied Hiei.  
  
"Hiei eh? Cute," commented Asmera.  
  
"I don't like being recalled cute," muttered Hiei.  
  
"I know, I was meaning to tick you off," said Asmera, laughing.  
  
Hiei rolled his ruby red eyes in annoyance. "You never answered my question," he said. Asmera rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, alright…you're obviously not going to leave me alone until you get the information you need nosey," she teased.  
  
Hiei smirked. "I'm untrusting until I get to know someone," he said.

* * *

((A/N: Heh, long chappie…Asmera has some explaining to do next chapter!  
  
Becca: Wow, so different…  
  
Amara: It's different than the first one, I must admit…but do you like it?  
  
Becca's eyes glitter  
  
Becca: Yes very much! Even though I do missing the old one..::  
  
Asmera: You still owe Amara that fanfic……-.-'  
  
Becca: I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it..  
  
Asmera: You better…)) 


End file.
